A new kind of love
by Ariyn Davynus
Summary: Mamoru cheats on Usagi leaving her depressed. She meets a woman who will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Usagi yawned enjoying the sun that was shining through her window. She sat up in her bed and stretched. Her cat Luna running around her feet to greet her. "Hey baby." She said petting Luna. "Mommy will get your food in a minute. I have to shower first." She grabbed her school uniform from the closet and went to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Usagi went downstairs getting Luna's food. Afterwards she brushed her long hair putting it into two buns with long ponytails going down from it.

Usagi yelled out a goodbye to her family and headed out to school humming. She loved her life. She was sixteen, an average student also the Head Cheerleader. As such she was going out with the best man on the face of the earth. Mamoru Chiba the star quarterback. What more could a girl possibly want? She had three amazing friends Minako, Naru and Makoto. She couldn't wait to meet them at school she ran forward and flew back after her head connected with someone else's.

"You Idiot!" Rei her cousin yelled at her as she rubbed her head. "Why do you have to be so clumsy?"

Usagi got up anger flashing in her eyes. "You don't have to be such a bitch!" She ran to school glad to get away from her cousin. School was boring and at lunchtime she was in tears. "I failed my math test."

"I did too." Naru said. "I bet I am going to be grounded. You know I really don't want to go back to school. We should go shopping instead. I mean we are already going to be in trouble aren't we?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah! I have been wanting to get a new outfit anyway." The two got off and headed towards the mall. Forgetting any future consequences. Usagi was suddenly pulled back. "Hey!"

Naru looked a bit stunned and put her lips to her mouth. "I think we should go." Usagi didn't like that look and walked forward not listening. Then her mouth dropped wide open when she saw who was in the park.

"I love you." Mamoru had said pulling Rei into a passionate kiss.

Usagi glared. She pulled her sleeves to her elbow and marched right up to them. "You little boyfriend stealing ho!" She punched Rei with all of her strength and then turned to punch Mamoru. "We're through! If you want the little slut you can have her. It would serve you right if you get an STD!" She marched all the way back to school.

She didn't go home after school either. She walked the streets not being able to sleep. She was upset. She didn't even notice where she was going and bumped right into someone falling backwards. She looked up to see a tall manly-woman. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked extremely pissed off. "Watch where you are going bitch."

She picked Usagi off the ground and for a minute Usagi thought she was going to be beaten.

"Leave her alone." She heard. She saw a young woman getting off the motorcycle and taking her helmet off allowing her long greenish black hair fall down. Her red eyes looked at the girl in Harukas hands. "She was just being clumsy." She motioned for Usagi to go to her. "You shouldn't be wondering the streets. I will give you a ride home."

The end

Next Chapter: Usagi tries to seek out the girl who gave her a ride home. She also finds out something that terrifies her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Usagi woke up yawning rubbing at her eyes as she looked at the clock. "Damn I've only been asleep for half-an-hour." Usagi kicked the blankets aside and went in to take a shower. It had been a week since she broke up with Mamoru and the little prick couldn't be happier, he was with Rei now. Usagi lathered some shampoo in her hair and washed up, then got out and dressed.

She had to stop thinking about Mamoru. She should also stop thinking about that tall chick she had met but for some reason she couldn't get her out of her mind. "It's because she was beautiful." She whispered and was more convinced it was true. An image of the girl was stuck in her mind. She had to have been over 5 feet tall maybe even six. With a dark tan and red eyes, when she thought about her she envisioned a hot red sun shining down on a Arabian dessert.

"Just quit thinking about it." Usagi said again and decided to take a walk. The sun wasn't even up yet and normally she would be in bed. She found herself heading into the direction where she had met that strange woman. She leaned against the brick building and stared into the sky where sunset was just rising.

Usagi waited for what seemed an eternity but she didn't show up. Finally Usagi decided to just give up and walk away, she bumped into someone and came crashing to the ground. She felt herself being lifted up and shoved into the building. "You again! This time I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" She saw the woman raise her fist and felt herself fall. She heard a thud and saw that the green haired lady had kicked the woman down.

She then turned to Usagi. "You are here again. This isn't a coincidence. Are you trying to start a problem with Haruka or me?"

Usagi felt her face flush red. "I am not trying to start a problem with anyone honestly. I just," she coughed looking away.

"You just what?" the lady asked raising one eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to see you again. I want to know your name." She said.

"My name is Setsuna, why do you want to know?" Setsuna asked again and saw the blonde shrug looking really hesitant and embarrassed. Setsuna smiled a bit. "Why would you even want to see me? You look like a good kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Usagi said looking rather offended.

Haruka snickered. "You are to her, she's twenty-six. HEY!" Haruka said rubbing her head and looked to see Setsuna with an angry look on her face. Haruka smirked. "Shouldn't you be headed to school?"

Usagi shook her head. She didn't want to step one foot in that school where her cousin Rei and her x were. She knew the school well gossip spreads like wildfire. By now they all know that Mamoru is with her now. "No I am not going today. Are you in a gang are something?"

Setsuna laughed. "A motorcycle gang. We are going to be traveling to the ocean next week to have a meeting. My gang is called Neon Acid." She turned around to show Usagi the back of her leather jacket. Sure enough there was a skull on it with it's mouth open, neon green acid was out of his mouth and it looked like it was sizzling the bottom of her jacket.

Usagi frowned. "What do I have to do to be in this gang? I want to travel so bad."

Setsuna shook her head. "You should be going to school."

"I am not and no one can make me. I want to go with you." Usagi asked.

Haruka gave Setsuna a sneer. Setsuna sighed placing her fingers to the temples of her forehead. 'Damn this girl can be so whiny and immature.' But of course Setsuna reasoned

She should have known the girl was only sixteen. "If you want to join Neon Acid, you have to prove yourself. And also to make a promise to let me and my friends teach you."

Harukas mouth dropped. "You're not actually considering her!"

"Shut up." Setsuna said. "I am the leader and I will do what I want. She doesn't need school she can be taught with us. I can teach her math and history, you mechanics and science. Michiru Art and English." Setsuna couldn't believe it herself. Why did she want this girl so close to her. Maybe it was the girls blue eyes, which were filled with despair.

Setsuna wondered what had happened to her to make her feel that way. Yet she wasn't going to push.

Haruka gave a noise in her throat. "Fine. But she has to go through the trial, we all had to go through before joining. She won't make it, she's just a kid."

Usagi was pissed. She hated being told that she couldn't or wouldn't do something; it pushed her that much harder to succeed. "I can and I will! You just watch me you bitch." Haruka would have punched the girl right then and there if Setsuna hadn't been watching.

"Meet us tomorrow night at six pm underneath the park bridge." Setsuna said as she put her helmet on. "Haruka, let's ride."

Usagi was happy that they would give her a chance. She did go to school but only for her things then went to the store. She was late and hoped it was just stress. Usagi then walked home and placed her things in her room. She went into the bathroom and took the test pacing around the bathroom. When she saw the result she fell to her knees. Mamoru…that bastard had knocked her up.

"No, " She said shaking. "I won't tell anyone."

Fin

Next chapter: Usagi goes through the trial.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yawn Well I am extremely tired today. I will finish this before bedtime tomorrow.

(Read disclaimer from chapter 1)

AN: I am using Motoki American name, which is Andrew.

Chapter 3:

_'The soft wind cooled her face, and quickened her heart. She had no idea where she was. The fog was covering the lands, Usagi nearly chocked out a scream. She hated being alone. The fear of knowing no one could help you. "Isn't anyone out there? Doesn't anyone care?" She fell to her knees tears springing to her eyes. _

_"Little one." She heard a soft voice echo from the fog. A familiar and comforting voice that gave Usagi strength. She stood up and followed the voice and saw Setsuna dressed in a strange outfit. A tiara coming down on her forehead, she looked like a warrior as she gripped on to a strange rod. "You are save here with me."_

Usagi slammed her fist down at the buzzing of the alarm hearing the alarm break. Usagi yawned tossing of the blankets and heading downstairs it was noon. She had kept pressing snooze until now when she broke it. Usagi found the usual note on the fridge. It said that her parent were out with Sammy and wouldn't be back until late. On the bottom her mom had wrote. 'And clean out the damn garage.' She crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash.

"Sammy of course." She felt a tinge of jealousy and let it fade. She knew her parents favored him. How could they not? He was smart and they had always wanted a boy. She was just a mistake that came as a result of drinking to damn much.

"I wonder what the trial is going to be?" Usagi pondered. She hoped it didn't involve shooting anyone; she didn't want to go to prison especially with a baby on the way. Usagi got up taking a shower and then ate leftover pizza. She always got what was left over. She placed a hand on her stomach and made a vow to herself never to treat her kid differently if she had another one. She would treat them equally.

After eating she put a small amount of clothes into a backpack and went into her dads den. Which was 'strictly forbidden' but right now she didn't give a damn. She opened the dresser where his dad kept all of his important papers and found a small envelope that said 'for Sammy.' She opened it finding four hundred dollars. Her eyes went wide.

"Finders keepers." Usagi said smirking she tucked it into her bra and walked out of the house shutting the door behind her. She hummed to herself and she walked around. She was close to the store when she bumped into someone and stumbled backwards another person supporting her. She looked up to see a woman with shoulder-length wavy hair. She looked behind her and saw a younger looking girl with black hair and purplish eyes. "Sorry."

The woman smiled at Usagi. "Don't worry about it at all. You must be Usagi."

Usagis eyes narrowed down in suspicion. "How did you know my name?"

She laughed. "I am Michiru of the Neon Acid gang. Haruka told me about you." She gave Usagi a sweet smile. "That is Hotaru Tomoe." She said motioning to the other teen. Usagi for a loss of words just smiled at them and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Do you really think you can make it through the trial?"

Usagi frowned. "I don't even know what they are going to have me do."

"It is a wild ride on a motorcycle. They expect you to ride up the mountain, then over the cliff and over the road and make it on the other side. You get more points for tricks in the air."

Usagi hugged herself. "I've never even been on a motorcycle. But I won't fail! I'll prove Haruka wrong."

Hotaru laughed. "You're full of spunk, just like Haruka said. I think you'll make a great addition to our gang. What is the backpack for?"

Usagi frowned. "I'm not going back home. I've simply had it. I do have some other stuff to do. I suppose I'll meet you at the trial tonight. Bye." She waved to both of them and zipped off like she had fire under her pants.

Michiru laughed. "I don't know why Haruka doesn't like her. They both seem alike." Hotaru shrugged. "Maybe they just need to know each other better."

"Hello Naru." Usagi greeted her friend who had just come out of school. Naru had a look of concern on her face as she approached Usagi. "How was school?"

"Why weren't you in class today? You know exams are coming up." Naru said.

"I'm not going back to school Naru. You are my best friend so I am telling you know. But I don't know if I'll see much of you."

Naru looked hurt. "What about your parents," Usagi gave a defiant growl. "Yeah I know, they don't much give a damn. I suppose this was going to happen. I thought you would have left when your cousin Andrew came to visit."

Usagi flinched a bit at that name. "I don't really like you bringing him up. I should have left. I suppose I was holding hope in my heart that they would suddenly turn around and start caring about me." She looked at Naru with saddened eyes. "Please Naru, do not tell anyone that I am leaving. Pretend you never heard. I will keep in touch with you but you have to promise not to tell anyone where I am. I know they don't give a shit about me. But they still like having me around as a 'slave'."

Naru nodded her head and hugged her friend. "I promise. Just keep in touch and take care of yourself. If you need any help just ask. I've got some money…"

Usagi patted Naru on the shoulder. "Don't give me any money. I have enough for right now." She waved goodbye to her and left.

She went where she was told to meet Setsuna and pulled out a book to read it, feeling herself doze off. She felt someone shake her shoulders and opened her eyes to meet crimson ones. "Setsuna?"

Setsuna smiled. "It is time for the trial little one. If you want to back out now you can. Michiru told us that you have never been on a motorcycle is that true?"

Usagi nodded standing up. "But I can do it!"

Haruka snorted. "Ha! You'll end up a big splat on the pavement and we'll have to dispose of your body."

Usagi glared daggers at Haruka, how she wanted to punch that woman in the face. She looked at Setsuna deciding to ignore her. "So just hand me a helmet tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

Setsuna frowned. "Are you sure?"

Usagi nodded. "I can do it and I will. You said I have to prove myself well give me the fucking chance to do it." Hotaru handed her a black helmet and handed her the motorcycle. Usagi jumped and started the motor up and the took off up the steep mountain.

"Well she is going to die." Haruka stated.

Setsuna frowned getting on her motorcycle. "Well let's just see about that." They all made it to the other side watching the steep cliff. Then they saw the motorcycle flying over the cliff and landing by them with a thud. The bike spun six times before Usagi fell and bit the dirt.

Usagi sat up taking of the helmet a look of triumph on her face. "WOOOOO-HOOOO!" She yelled standing up feeling a bit accelerated. "Now am I worthy?"

Hakura wasn't happy it was her bike that Usagi had dumped on the dirt. "That bitch ruined the handles on my bike."

Setsuna smiled. "Yes you did. Now you need to have your hair cut."

Usagi sighed. "Why?

Haruka smirked. "Cause you are a rookie. I decided to keep my hair short. I'll be the one to cut your hair."

"No, I will." Setsuna said. "You would shave her bold for the sheer enjoyment of it." Haruka glared knowing that it was true. Setsuna pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting. Making sure it was as short as Hotarus. "There. You and Hotaru are both rookies now. Maybe we'll meet up tomorrow."

Michiru frowned. "Setsuna, she doesn't have a place to go. She took off from her house."

Setsuna sighed. "Well," she held out her hand to Usagi. "Do you want to stay with me tonight are not. I don't like the idea of you sleeping under some bridge."

End

See ya in the next chapter! Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi walked in surprised at the huge house Setsuna lived in. It was beautiful. Setsuna smiled at Usagis expression. "You will catch flies like that." Usagi instantly shut her mouth. Setsuna laughed. "I bet you are hungry, I'll order you a pizza." Usagi sat down on the couch looking at her hands, feeling a bit out of place. She jumped and let out a scream when Setsuna placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "Do you want to watch a movie while we wait."

Usagi shrugged. "I guess so. Thank you for letting me stay here the night."

Setsuna nodded. "No problem. I have a bunch of movies here." She said opening the doors of the entertainment center. "You can pick anyone that you want to watch." Usagi looked through the movies uncertainly and pointed to one called Final Destination.

"Can we wait until the food gets here?" Usagi asked.

Setsuna nodded giving Usagi a quick check. "You should take a shower, your clothes are dirty. I can give a night gown."

"No," Usagi said motioning to the backpack. "I have one. But thank you."

Setsuna nodded. "Well let me show you to the bathroom."

Usagis mouth fell into an O again. Setsuna had a huge bathtub that looked like four people could fit into. The room was a maroon color. Setsuna chuckled, causing Usagi to look at her with a blush. "What is so funny?"

"You act so surprised that's all, have you ever been in a large house before?" Setsuna asked. Usagi shook her head embarrassed. "Well maybe I will give you a tour of the house. But first I'll let you take the bath and then supper."

Usagi watched her leave, thinking that she was acting a bit bossy. She then started running the water and sat her bag on the sink. Undressing she slid into the wonderful hot water of the bath. She even saw a button that would make the water bubbly. Usagi leaned back in the water letting out a pleasant sigh. If only she could stay here forever.

After the bath she walked down stairs in a nightgown covered in bunnies. Setsuna had the pizza already opened and was taking a slice and some tea. "We have soda in the fridge." They ate their supper watching final destination. Setsuna was surprised at how easily Usagi got scared. Halfway through the movie she looked to Usagi who was sleeping curled up into a ball on the sofa.

Setsuna watched her sleeping and felt her heart stir. Usagi looked like an angel, though her expression as she slept. Setsuna wanted to take Usagi into her arms and erase the troubles that the young girl felt. Setsuna ran a hand through her long hair standing up. "This is going to be a long vacation." She placed the blanket over the sleeping girl and walked upstairs to her room.

The next day Setsuna was jolted out of sleep by the sound of the fire alarm. She raised down stairs to the kitchen where there was a bunch of smoke in the air. She saw Usagi crying at the table. "Usagi," she ran up to Usagi with a worried look on her face. "Did you burn yourself?"

"I just…wanted to make you breakfast…for letting me stay." She said sobbing. Setsuna looked in the pan to see two burnt eggs, in the toaster there was burnt toast. Setsuna knew she shouldn't have but she started chuckling. She found it amusing. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry," Setsuna said trying to stop laughing. "It was rather nice of you. How bout we go to Denny's for breakfast ey?"

Usagi nodded standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll clean this up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, but do me a favor." Usagi looked at Setsuna a bit confused. "Never try to cook me breakfast again." They both started laughing and Setsuna ended up helping Usagi clean the mess. Afterwards they went to Denny's and had a nice conversation. Setsuna bringing up a question that had been nagging her. "You said you weren't going back home, where are you going to stay?"

"I'll find somewhere." Usagi said. "I was actually planning on staying under a bridge."

"No." Setsuna replied putting her fork down. "You will stay with me okay? After the trip we will find some other arrangement all right?" Usagi nodded.

End for now

AN: I know it is short I apologize next chapter will be a lot longer as it is when they start traveling!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Just like I promised a long chapter! Please be kind and review. (Usagi sees something she shouldn't!)

Chapter Five

It had been a full week since Usagi started staying with Setsuna and yet Usagi new next to nothing about the leader of the motorcycle gang. She did know that she loved tea. But other then that Usagi was clueless. Today they packed for leaving, Usagi of course was going to ride on Setsunas motorcycle in what a lot of people view as the 'bitch' seat. Setsuna promised that Usagi might get her own motorcycle because Zoycite had gotten a new bike from his boyfriend.

"You'll meet them when we get to our meeting spot. Do you have everything?" Setsuna asked watching Usagi put on her backpack. The young teen nodded. "Well then let's hit the road." Usagi followed Setsuna downstairs. Setsuna locked the house door and then they went to the garage. Setsuna handed Usagi a black helmet with a bunny on it. "Here I bought this for the trip."

Usagi whispered. "Thank you." Then got on the motorcycle. Usagi loved the feel of the wind. She observed the scenery and gave a deep sigh of relief at the thought of leaving this place. They rode in silence for two hours when she stopped at a small gas station then they stopped at a small white trailer with a black motorcycle with a lightning bolt on it. Setsuna stepped of taking of her helmet.

"My friends live here, we will be staying with them and then heading out again in the morning." Setsuna explained before a tall man with a long blonde ponytail embraced her. "Hello Zoycite, I see that you are doing well."

Zoycite grinned and then looked over to Usagi who was taking off her helmet. "A new girlfriend? I wonder how Anne will feel about that."

Setsuna rolled her eyes a bit. "That relationship is dead. And no she isn't a girlfriend. She is just a friend her name is Usagi Tsukino." She motioned for Usagi to come over to her then she introduced her to Zoycite and Kunzite who was just getting out of his car.

"Greetings Usagi. I hope you like steak, I am making it for supper tonight." He announced and motioned for them to follow him. Usagi liked their house instantly. The smell of china rain inscents filling the room that was her favorite. Usagi sat down on the sofa placing her hands on her lap.

Zoycite came in plopping on the sofa next to her. "Setsuna and Kunzite are discussing politics." He announced then looked over at Usagi. "So Usagi how did you meet Setsuna?"

Usagi blushed a deep red. "I ran into Haruka and she was about to punch Me." She said and became silent when Haruka came in followed by Michiru, Hotaru and another girl with short blue hair.

"Hello Usagi I am Ami Mizuno." Ami said cheerfully holding out her hand for Usagi to shake. Usagi shook her hand and listened getting rather bored about the 'others' who were going to join them. Apparently there was one more, Minako Aino.

"Would you care for some whine Usagi?" Kunzite asked holding the bottle for her to read. Usagi sighed, how she wanted it, she loved red whine. She unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and shook her head. "No thank you. I'm rather tired. I'm sorry."

Zoycite laughed. "You don't have to be sorry about being tired. I'll show you to your room."

Usagi had no idea how long she had been sleeping when she awoke she heard crickets from outside of the window. She yawned and stood up heading for the bathroom, pushing open the door and woke instantly her eyes wide. Setsuna was in the shower! Usagi should of left but she couldn't get her feet to move. Setsuna was humming a soft melody washing her long beautiful hair. Usagi felt a tinge of jealousy if she had a body like Setsunas maybe Mamoru wouldn't have cheated on her. "Hey!" Setsuna said loudly, it made Usagi jump. Usagi muttered on apology and was running into the bedroom when she bumped into someone.

"THAT IS THE THIRD TIME!" She heard Haruka say. Haruka was about to kick her when Zoycite came by and shook his head. There was no violence in this house. "I swear if you do that again…BAM!" she shook her fist at Usagi and went into the other bedroom.

Zoycite helped her up. "Sorry about that. Let's take a walk you look like you could use some fresh air. We will be leaving shortly anyway."

Usagi followed Zoycite outside shaking her head. "It is night still."

"It is four am actually. When we get back you can shower and get ready. Why were you blushing anyway?"

Usagi sighed. "I accidentally walked in the bathroom when Setsuna was taking a shower."

Zoycite laughed and tried to stifle his laughter when Usagi gave him a deep glare. "Sorry. I should really get Kunzite to fix the lock on the bathroom."

"Yeah you should, I still have to go." Usagi stated. Blushing deeper when Zoycite started laughing harder. "There is nothing funny about it! I bet Setsuna will hate me."

Zoycite was still chuckling. "Give her more credit, she isn't like that."

They headed back and only stayed until Usagi had showered and dressed. Usagi didn't say anything to Setsuna, she avoided eye contact with the adult woman as she put on her helmet and got on the motorcycle wrapping her arms around Setsuna. She was blushing again. She couldn't get the image from her mind.

She said nothing as the stopped again at sundown in a small camping ground. "She was supposed to be here." Setsuna stated taking off her helmet and surveying the empty campsite. Usagi stared at Setsuna again her long hair clung to her face and her cheeks were flushed from the heat. Her lips…._ STOP THIS!_ Usagi thought to herself. She couldn't be thinking about kissing Setsuna. They were quite a few years apart and…she was pregnant. Even if Setsuna were interested she would lose interest when she found out. Usagi couldn't think about a relationship right now.

Usagi felt her face flush and looked down at her feet when Setsuna looked her way. Setsuna was wondering why the girl would be so quiet. It was as if she never seen a naked woman before and Setsuna knew that couldn't be true since Usagi was a girl herself. Usagi had a blush on her face and her long hair was blowing gently behind her. Usagi looked truly Serene. Setsuna wondered if Usagi was interested in women at all. _Don't think like that she is only sixteen and would probably be disgusted. _Setsuna chided herself.

Setsuna was glad when a yellow motorcycle approached with two people on it instead of one. Minako got off the bike grinning. "Sorry I'm late." She said blushing. "My girlfriend wouldn't let me go without a wake up session." She said winking. Makoto took off her helmet glaring at the blonde.

"You don't need to tell the whole world." She stated and smiled at Setsuna. "Yeah, we got together. I got the keys for the cabin. Come on." Makoto.

That night Usagi got up walking outside to get some fresh air, she sat on the porch looking at the sky. Why did she feel so hot? It was like a hundred degrees in their for some reason. She felt sick too. She looked down at the ground kicking the rocks with her feet. She nearly jumped when she heard the door shut. She turned to see Setsuna her blush coming back on her face. "Um…hi."

"Your up late. You're going to have trouble getting up in the morning." Setsuna said sitting beside Usagi.

"You are one to talk." Usagi said yawning. "I'm going to bed then goodni…" she was saying when Setsuna leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Usagi was redder now then before but she looked quite happy as she went into her house. Setsuna sighed looking at the stars. _Now why did I kiss her?_

End

Next chapter they make it to the motorcycle gang gathering, Setsuna and Usagi 'talk' and Setsuna grows suspicious over Usagis behavior. PLEASE REVIEW puppy eyes


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I normally update on the weekends but seeing as I've been real sick I decided to update now. (Worried about getting fired as this is the second day I had to call off.) well enough of that! Please enjoy another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Usagi was in a very good dream, dreaming about Setsuna. Setsuna was wearing a purple night gown that looked really good on her showing off her sexy form. Usagi moaned as Setsuna kissed her and started liking her neck. "Setsuna…" then her face jolting Usagi wide awake to see a big dog, had to be a German shepherd on her. "GET OFF!" she said standing up and wiping her face, she stomped into the bathroom. "What away to kill a good dream."

After taking a shower and dressing for the day she headed downstairs to see the others sitting around the table. Breakfast was already made Zoycite looked at her smiling. "Come sit and eat with us, you must be hungry."

"Well I'm glad I got my food, it will probably be gone now." Kunsite said smirking at Usagi. "I never knew a human could eat so much." Usagi sat down at the table sticking her tongue out at Kunsite and filling her plate with food. Suddenly though looking at the food made her lose her appetite, she wasn't so hungry anymore. "Put that tongue back in your mouth, who knows where it's been."

Usagi felt her face flush and retorted. "A lot better places then yours I'm sure." Everyone laughed, except Zoycite who was trying to stifle his laughter it becoming more of a coughing sound, and Kunsite who looked rather upset, his face read. "Ha, didn't think of that now did you? I'm not that hungry anymore, I need fresh air I'm sorry."

Usagi walked out on the porch sitting down and watching the sky. _I'm going to start showing soon. _She thought to herself wondering how much longer she could hide this it. Well she was about two months along so it would be awhile. But she had no idea she could get morning sickness this early in the pregnancy. When were you going to get it? "I'll probably make a bad mother." She said shaking her head. She knew next to nothing about pregnancy except labor was painful. She decided to ask Zoycite if she could borrow his laptop later. She needed to know what she was going through.

"You okay? I am sorry if I upset you, you're not a pig and I was just joking." Usagi looked to see Kunsite rubbing his arm.

"I know that. I was joking as well. Did Zoycite make you come out and apologize?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Him and Setsuna mainly." Kunsite replied. "We will be at the coast by tomorrow or we should be."

Usagi smiled standing up. "Well I am ready to go!"

Usagi was silent and filled with awe, after riding without stopping they had made it to the coast. There were tents lined up along the beach none close enough to the shore to get wet during the tide. And motorcycles there were a lot of them. She looked to see two people waving at them. "Setsuna, how are you?" the young girl with pinkish hair replied. She was standing next to a teen that looked similar to her he had bluish hair.

"Hello Anne, Alan. This is Usagi." Setsuna replied putting her arm around the girls shoulder.

Usagi noted that Anne did not look pleased and was eyeing her suspiciously before looking back at Setsuna. "I see. So there is not chance for us to get together."

"I'm afraid not." Setsuna replied.

"Hello how are you dear. I haven't seen you in ages it seems." A tall man with light blonde hair said. He turned to Usagi. "Hello I am Diamond who are you."

"Usagi." And that is how the evening went. Setsuna introduced Usagi to a lot of people that night. Usagi liked a lot of them though she didn't care too much for Anne who had been watching from a distance.

After waiting for what seemed like eternity they finally went to sleep. Setsuna awoke the next day walking into the restroom surprised to see Usagi in an open stall throwing up. She didn't look to sick to her. "Usagi, are you okay." Setsuna said kneeling beside her and rubbing her back. Usagi nodded muttering about eating something bad. Setsuna arched her eyebrow. "You haven't eaten since yesterday morning, I doubt it."

Usagi felt her face grow red again. She felt humiliated to be seen like this and she just wanted to get the foul taste out of her mouth. "I am all right. Maybe a bit exhausted. I need to get a drink."

Setsuna nodded. "You should eat something as well."

"It is nice for you to be worried about me, but I am seriously all right." Usagi said with a smile hoping to convince Setsuna. "Anyway why are you so concerned?"

"Maybe because I like you a lot Usagi." Setsuna replied as they both walked out. "I really do. I think that maybe we should go out."

Usagi felt her heart skip a few beats she wanted to say yes. Why was Setsuna asking now though? They still didn't know that much about each other. Usagi wanted to say yes after all they could take time and get to know each other while going out. Yet her mind brought her to reality as she subconsciously grabbed her belly. She shook her head. "I am sorry Setsuna, as much as I would truly love to. I can't."

Setsuna was hurt and just nodded watching the young girl walk away. _Why can't she, if she really wants too? Maybe she is hiding something. _Setsuna who was rather smart already had a conclusion in her head. She would wait though if Usagi didn't want to say why all Setsuna had to do was wait. If she was right Usagis belly would grow bigger

Meanwhile

Mrs. Tsukino sighed her eyes narrowing. She had just opened the garage to find it completely dirty again and quite a mess too. It was Usagis job to do it. She stomped in the house looking at her husband. "Where is Usagi?"

Mr. Tsukino shrugged. "Did you check her room?"

His wife nodded. Sammy sighed shaking his head. "Didn't you hear me a few weeks ago? Usagi is gone, she left. Naru told me." He couldn't believe that they never realized their own child was gone. He knew they pampered him and he hated it. He knew they never wanted a girl but still Sammy tried to make it where Usagi was included. He admired his sister and had been sad since she left. He thought his parents would have phoned the police. "I miss her."

Mr. Tsukino watched Sammy go upstairs and flung the newspaper on the ground looking quite upset. "Damn that girl, she is always causing trouble. Just wait till I get my hands on her."

Mrs. Tsukino placed her hand on her husbands shoulder. "Let me call it in. I am a better actor then you. We have to come up with a story of why we never noticed she was gone dear. If they know we didn't they might try to take Sammy away!"

End for now

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yeah! I can finally update every weekend again. bows Thank you to all of you who reviewed and who are still interested in my stories. (short chapter sorry I'm trying to update all my stories tonight I don't know if I'll be able too.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

The story:

Usagi woke up early that morning feeling a bit nauseated. She hated being pregnant, she placed a hand to her belly wondering if it would be a boy or a girl. She had images in her brain of her being a mother. She was going to be a damn good parent. Better then her parents had been. She didn't really care if it was a boy or girl. She just wanted the child to be healthy.

She got up and went to the beach enjoying the nice breeze and the sound of the ocean waves. "You're up early." A wonderful voice said that made Usagi jump. She looked up to see Setsuna. Setsuna gave Usagi a wonderful flashy smile of hers as she joined Usagi on the beach. "You haven't been sleeping well."

Usagi shrugged. "Yeah I know."

It had been one week since they had been on the beach and Anne was flirting with Setsuna every chance she got. That was probably why Setsuna decided to leave earlier then what her gang was talking about. "Usagi, I think we should go back home." She didn't add that Anne had been watching Usagi like a hawk. Setsuna knew that look in Anne's eyes. It was the look that meant she was going to hurt someone. Setsuna didn't want Usagi in any danger.

"I don't want to go back to that place not yet. Not for at least two years. Not until I am eighteen. So I think maybe I will stay here."

"And do what? How are you going to make a living for yourself?" Setsuna asked mildly irritated. "And why do you seem so afraid to go back."

"I don't want my parents to find me. They will eventually try to track me down, just to act like their perfect parents. Then I'll be stuck with them while they order me to do chores. I can't let them find me; they might try to have my baby taken away." Usagi said rushed and then flung her hands over to her mouth. How could she have been so stupid? Now Setsuna was going to think that she was some whore or something and she was nothing of the sort. "I need…..I need air." Usagi said and then took off.

Setsuna frowned as she watched Usagi take off. Maybe she would leave the girl alone. She did need time to think. Setsuna walked by and ran into Alan. "Sorry."

Alan gave Setsuna a week smile; there was something in that sad smile that had her instantly worried. "I was looking for Usagi."

"She took off to get some air." Setsuna stated looking at Alan suspiciously. "What is going on? Why are you trying to find her? Where's Anne?"

"You must be really worried. You normally don't ask so many questions. I can't tell you to calm down. You need to find Usagi; Anne got really upset last night. She said something about how you would be with her in an instant if Usagi was out of the picture." Alan answered upset. "I wanted to warn her. Anne left early with her knife and a bottle of tequila. You know how dangerous she is when she drinks that shit."

"FUCK!" Setsuna announced as Michiru and Haruka walked by to hear the conversation. "Anne can't hurt her. She is having a baby for crying out loud!"

"I knew it! What do you mean, is Anne going to hurt her?" Michiru asked concern etching in her face.

"I'm afraid she is planning to and it is going to be really, really bad." Alan said. "We need to find her."

"Tell Zoycite and Kunzite what's going on. Also tell Ami, tell anyone you can to look for Usagi. Don't tell anyone she is pregnant." Setsuna said giving them the look that she meant business. "Usagi would never forgive me. Now go!"

So then the search began.

Usagi found herself walking in the city. She had taken a bus and was now walking down the streets looking into different shop windows. Occasionally she went in and looked around. Usagi wished that she had a lot of money, she wanted to shop. She had been that way since she was young if something is upsetting go shop.

Usagi gave a yelp of surprise as a hand covered her mouth. A hand with cloth, and it smelled. If she breathed it in she would be knocked out, if she fought she'd be knocked out if her assailant was stronger then her. Usagi wasn't one for giving up. She fought wildly as she was dragged into a car. Why wasn't someone helping her? Surely they would. As her head began to get light she saw an image of Setsuna in her mind. '_Setsuna save me' _she thought.

"You are going to die bitch." She heard Anne say before the darkness took her.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay Part one of the story is complete. Now we're going on to part two. That will be next week. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh no flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon

I run

It smelled like oil, and cars Usagi opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in a garage. She tried to move but she was tied down onto a chair she fought for awhile until realizing every time she fought the ropes had gotten tighter. She closed her eyes calming herself '_Think of the baby. You need to calm down.' _She thought to herself looking around. She needed to find a way out of here.

"Good you're awake." Anne said. Usagi looked to see Anne dressed in black with black gloves on her hair pulled tightly in a bun. She had a knife in her hand as she slowly walked towards Usagi taking a swig from the tequila that she had in her other hand. "You think you're so much better then me don't you bitch."

Usagi sighed. "No I don't I…"

She was slapped hard. "I didn't ask you to talk bitch." She chuckled walking around Usagi as she chugged the rest of her drink down she threw the bottle across the room. Then she pulled Usagis face up to look into her sad blue eyes. Usagi tried to pull away but was slapped so hard blood started to trickle down her nose. "You don't look so good to me. I look much more attractive then you could ever be." Then she placed the knife by Usagis neck and leaned over to whisper in the girl's ear. "Why should I let you live?"

Usagi was terrified but had managed to keep her breathing calm, she remembered what stress could do to a child and she didn't want to have a miscarriage. She closed her eyes thinking of her child. "You can have Setsuna."

"Oh really I can? How sweet of you." Anne said sarcastically with malice. "I belong with her I'm not letting some back-watered tramp try and take her. You see she won't give up on you until you're dead. Then she'll realize that I am the only one she belongs with. I am her destiny."

She sliced Usagis arm causing pain but Usagi had clenched her teeth shut refusing to scream. "I but you can't slice my arm off."

It was a challenge and she knew it would piss Anne off, when Anne went to slice her arm Usagi had moved causing a lot of pain in her arm but it had worked Anne had cut the rope that was holding her hand captive. Usagi reached her arm up as Anne brought the knife down giving an angered yell.

Anne climbed on top of Usagi yanking her blonde hair trying to stab her. Usagi forced the knife in Anne's hand on the rope holding her left arm and then she punched Anne as hard as she could sending Anne flying backwards. She yanked her legs out of the rope and stood up shaky watching Anne get up. Usagi had grabbed the first think she could witch happened to be a baseball bat. She swung as hard as she could knocking Anne out.

"I'm sorry." Usagi said and took off down the street.

MEANWHILE

About one hour later Kunzite stood in the small garage with Zoycite looking at the body of Anne. He was impressed that Usagi had managed to escape and knock Anne out. Zoycite frowned taking the cell phone out of Kunzites back pocket dialing Setsunas cell phone. "Hello Setsuna Meioh."

"Did you find her?" Setsuna asked standing next to Ami and Haruka. They were looking inside an abandoned apartment building.

"No but we found Anne." Zoycite said. "From the look of things I would say Anne had tied Usagi to a chair and the girl had managed to escape somehow. We don't know where Usagi is. Anne is out cold, Usagi had knocked her out cold."

"Well one of you has to stay with Anne while I look for Usagi." Setsuna said. "The other can look for her as well. When Anne wakes up one of you has to question her."

"Okay chill." Zoycite said and hung up the phone. "Let me see your bike helmet."

"Where are you going?" Kunsite asked tying Anne's hands together.

"One of us has to help look for Usagi. You need to be here to question Anne. You are stronger then me so you can fight her if she tries to hurt you."

"Okay." Kunsite said giving Zoycite a quick peck on the lips. He continued to tie Anne up as he was watching the blonde walk out the door.

Usagi had stopped at a cheap motel and was now lying on a rickety uncomfortable bed looking up at spider that was crawling on the ceiling. She had wanted to stay here but with Anne here she couldn't take that chance. She decided to go to Las Vegas Nevada. She could get a job there she was sure of it.

"Hello." A voice said chuckling a bit as Usagi jumped.

"What are you doing in my room?" Usagi practically yelled. "I paid for it for tonight."

The man had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail and had blue eyes. "He was wearing a suit of all blue. "Relax I didn't even know someone came in here. I'm Seiya. I guess you can call me a janitor."

It was another day the sun was shining Usagi had dressed in a yellow sundress and pink sandals. Music had woken her up she walked down to the lobby to see Seiya with a mike in his hand and a guitar in his arms. Then another one on the drums and another one on keyboards.

They were singing a song about love. After the song Usagi had clapped a long with the rest of the hotel residence. Seiya had walked up to her sitting down across from Usagi. "I didn't know you sung. That song was beautiful."

Seiya gave her a big smile. "Yeah I want to be a singer with my sisters over there."

"Yeah that would be nice." Usagi said looking over at him. "I don't know if I can do anything anymore. I'm heading off to Las Vegas."

"You're going that far?" Seiya said.

"I am I need to make money, I am pregnant and I want to bring my child into the world. I don't want to struggle. But I probably will."

"You know Las Vegas is full of clubs we could go there." The platinum blonde said. "Maybe we could get lucky and get a record deal."

"There is always American Idol." Usagi said watching as the blonde cracked up.

"That's impossible. We aren't really 'sisters' we feel like family though. We are just three boys trying to get enough money for surgery to become women. And well we still want to become singers but I don't think we'd be the right material for that show. But Las Vegas sounds cool. We should all go together."

Usagi agreed and followed them. She was going to leave her suitcase with Setsuna. "Sorry Setsuna we could never be together." She whispered to herself.

End for now


End file.
